And the Story Goes on
by Angel1029
Summary: A sequel to The Beginning. I kept my own characters from the last chapter and I am hoping to get more reviews on this one. She will be called Lucky for the remainder of the story unless something changes. Please enjoy and please review!
1. What happened next

_This is the sequel to "The Beginning". Hope you like it!_

_I don't own any of the real newsies only the ones that weren't in the movie; plus the horse!_

"Talking"

Narration

_Thoughts_

_Flashbacks_

**What happened next**

"Hurry up; da bulls'll catch us!"

"I'm runnin I'm runnin'!"

Skittery and Lucky raced through the dark alleyways; around trash cans and boxes scattered about, and raced on even as their breaths became quick and harsh. They had been caught stealing bits of food from a vendor on the street and now they were running from the bulls.

_**Flashback**_

_Two kids hid behind crates as they stared hungrily at the piles of food on a selling cart._

"_K, what's the plan?"_

_Soft whispers were exchanged before they gave 'all ready' glances at each other._

_Lucky walked out from behind the crates and put on her best puppy dog face._

"_Excuse me mister; I'm lost. Have you seen my momma?"_

_He turned a grumpy fact toward her, unaware of the boy sneaking around in the background. As Lucky kept the man occupied, Skittery had managed to grab two apples, an orange and a handful of grapes. He locked eyes with Lucky and jerked his head toward the town center._

_Lucky smiled and nodded, "Oh, I see her, Thank you mister!"_

_They had gotten only a few feet away before the man realized the missing food._

"_Thieves! Beggers! Stop them!"_

_The two kids caught a glimpse of a policeman running behind them and they took off!_

_Lucky took one of the apples from Skittery and started munching while running._

"_What da ya tink ya doin'"_

"_Eatin!" she replied indignantly, "I'se starving!"_

_Skittery rolled his eyes and they continued running._

**Present time**

Skittery and Lucky ducked into an abandoned warehouse to catch their breath.

Lucky bent over with her hands on her knees and smiled tiredly up at Skittery, "It's a good ting I'se whit ya!" She took a deep breath, "I'se ain't called Lucky for nuttin'!"

Skittery nodded, to out of breath to say anything.

The sky was getting darker as the two made their way to the lodging house and at least one of them was tired and worn out.

"That was fun!"

Skittery turned to look at the joyful girl behind him, "What…?"

"I said that that was fun." Lucky repeated.

Skittery shook his head in disbelief as they climbed the steps to the bunkroom.

"How was dat fun? We could've been taken by da bulls or beat up or tossed in da river or ….or …"

Lucky looked thoughtful for a moment, but a moment only.

"Well it was still fun!"

Skittery snorted and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Lucky, on the other hand, couldn't go to sleep and she stayed up until the middle of the night, watching the stars.

The next few days went by as usual, with nothing exciting to tell. Lucky would visit Feather Song, which was now shortened to Feather at times, and the two became quick friends.

Tips and Pup had settled in quickly and now they knew everyone. Pup was still in awe at Spot Conlon though. Every time Jack had business or just went for a visit in Brooklyn, Pup would somehow manage to come along. Of course, Spot didn't mind having a fan, except when he was in a bad mood.

Denton would occasionally meet the kids at Tibby's and they would go see Medda's newest show whenever they had the money.

This was the typical day for them all.

Lucky petted Feather's forehead as the horse ate up the food that was brought for her. She sighed, wondering how to get the horse out without causing a big scene. At the moment, the thought of getting any horse out, especially the formerly meanest horse in the stables, seemed hopeless.

"Hmm… maybe I could sneak you out at night, no. Maybe I could get someone to distract everyone and then….. no. What if, no; maybe, no way! Ugh!" Lucky spun around, frustrated with herself. "This is hopeless!"

Feather Song looked up quickly, as if seeing if she really meant that. She snorted gently to get the girl's attention. Lucky turned around and smiled at Feather Song.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out. It just seems so… so IMPOSSIBLE though!" Lucky stomped her foot like a child does when they do not get what they want, "Ugh! Why can't this be easier?"

The stable doors creaked just as she complained out loud and Lucky spun around, startled and worried.

_What will happen if they find me? Will they sell Feather? _

Lucky glanced at the horse with that last thought, and ran to hide in an empty stall nearby. She peaked out from behind bales of hay to see one of the caretakers come in with a shovel and wheel barrow to clean up straw. She froze and closed her eyes as the footsteps came closer and closer to her stall. Lucky gave a small sigh of relief when they stopped a few stalls down.

Lucky stayed crammed in the corner for about an hour or two until the caretaker finally left.

"Well, that was comfortable." She said sarcastically, standing up and stretching. Feather Song seemed to nod in agreement as Lucky went to tell her goodbye.

"Sorry, gotta go. The guys will probably be asleep by the time I get back." She said while seeing that the sky was already growing darker and darker.

Lucky hugged the horse and left the stable, while trying to think of escape plans to use.

It was, indeed, a silent building when Lucky got home. She crept up the stairs to her room in the attic and settled down on her bed, slightly worn out from the long day. She glanced up at the stars that she could see from her small window.

She had a small balcony, just big enough to put a few plants on, but you could open the windows outward if you wished.

Lucky always kept them open, that way she could see the stars a little better; well, as best as you can when you live in a city!

_God, please help me to help Feather Song to escape. She should be free, not trapped in a stable like all the other tame horses. Please Father, please._

With that final prayer, she laid down on her small mattress and drifted off to sleep.

**End of this chapter**

_I hope you liked this one and I would like reviews too! __Constructful__Criticism would be greatly appreciated! _

_-Angel1029_


	2. That's not good

**Well this took a while. I couldn't think of anything until recently to add onto the story, but here's something!**

**I'm pretty sure the geography of Manhattan doesn't fit the description, but this is my imagined Manhattan, so just go along!**

**Anything that doesn't fit will probably be a break line, unless it's a bunch of misspelling that spell check forgot! **

**I think I messed up on one of the stories, but Pup is the little, new newsie and the leader of Harlem will be Puck.**

**Sorry the chapters are so short, I still am sorta new at this so, yup!**

(2)

Manhattan woke up and greeted everybody brave enough to wake up before the sun.

After leaving the Lodging House, the place full of whining boys who don't want to get up, Lucky found herself at the park instead of the Distribution Center. She really didn't feel like selling papes today and just wanted to be out in the fresh air, doing nothing. Instead she was out breathing all that _wonderful_ city air and doing nothing. She watched as the rich people gathered with their children and played games in the park, or sat by the lake. Colorful birds sat on the trees and sang sweet songs for the bypassers on the streets and carriages rolled down the roads.

"-ey Lucky!"

Lucky turned around to see Race heading her direction with an armful of papes ready for selling. She snickered to see that he was almost dropping some on the ground.

"What?"

Race stumbled as he reached her, then held out a few papes to her.

"Take 'em"

"Why…?"

Race shrugged and held them out for her once again, "dey gave me few too many, so I 'taught, 'what da heck'"

Lucky took the papes , nodded at him as a sign of thanks, and then headed out to some random part of their city.

**Lalalalalalalalalalal**

Now it was no surprise that Bronx wanted to have Manhattan as their city, in fact, they were occasionally seen spying on the Manhattan newsies to see where they could catch them off guard. Every opening and every slight possibility of getting Manhattan handed over to them was carefully watched and awaited. They hated the Manhattan newsies to every extent. Dodger becoming leader made it worse in some cases. For example, fights were more common and people were starting to wonder if he was training an army. Also Dodger had a serious thing against girl newsies, which sometimes made it dangerous for Lucky to go near Bronx. He seemed to want to do everything in his power to get rid of all current and possible girl newsies out there.

Unfortunately Lucky had decided to go near Bronx to sell her papes that day.

Lucky walked briskly through the streets calling out headlines and watching for the bulls. She'd be dead meat if she was caught by the copper who saw her take the food that morning. All the boys would never let her live it down, after, of course, breaking her out of jail.

Lucky caught sight of someone hiding out in an ally, sneaking around in the shadows, and went to investigate. When she got there she found nothing.

"Urgh! I'se guessin' it's Bronx! Dey've been snoopin' around here lately. Stupid sneaks!"

"What you callin' us little girl?"

Lucky jumped and turned around to find one of the Bronx newsies glaring at her, knife in hand.

"I'se callin' you stupid sneaks" she announced, "you got nuttin better to do den to spy on us!"

"I'd watch your mouth little girl," the boy slipped next to her and stared her down, "you wouldn't want to take us all down, now would you?"

As he said those words, five other newsies carrying various weapons emerged from the shadows. There were clubs, sticks, rocks and knives amongst others; some newsies even carried more than one.

Lucky glanced around nervously; six to one were not good odds when you were the one, no matter what the case. She had slowly been walking back and eventually ran into the wall of a building and stopped.

"You'se out of ideas, ain't ya?" the boy smirked as Lucky realized she was cornered, "to bad for you den"

At that, the boys started approaching the cornered girl.

****

"Hey, any you seen Lucky around?"

"Naw"

"I hasen't"

"Nope"

"Why?"

Most of the Manhattan newsies were gathered in the boys' bunkroom watching some of the others (Racetrack) play cards. As Skittery popped the question, the game was paused momentarily, just for it to start again a few seconds later.

"She's been missin' most of da day, I'se wonderin' where she is."

Race waved his hand dismissively, "Don't worry 'bout her. She's probably fine, chattin' it up with some random street kids. You know how she is."

That answer didn't completely satisfy Skittery and a couple others, but they let it go. After all, Racetrack was selling with her today, right? Isn't that why he went to find her after he got his papes?

**Mememememememem**

Lucky cried out as a fist connected with her face, then doubled over when the air was knocked from her by a club.

"See girlie," the one who started this mess began talking, "we ain't like your goody-goody Manhattan gang; we don't mind hittin' a girl"

Lucky glared up at him as she punched some boy in the guts and another in the groin.

"Yeah? Well sometimes girls can fight back, then what?"

She moved to take a swing at him, but ended up missing and hitting another guy instead. Lucky shrugged, it was better than missing.

She felt a burning in her back and then felt her leg on fire. She fell to the ground and looked around for the source of her pain. The first Bronx newsie walked up with his knife dangling in his hand, the end red with blood. He took a swing at Lucky and made a direct hit. She recoiled and looked around wearily; being beat up with not so good odds was not working out for her. The boy waved his hand slightly and another newsie came up with a club in hand.

'_This can't be good'_

After a few punches and rounds of a club hitting her, Lucky heard a voice saying "It's just the beginning" and saw a flash of golden hair before the club hit her head, making her pass out in the dirty ally.

**(2)**

**Well? Please review! Please! That would be awesome! I hope I didn't make Lucky sound to weak or anything, cause that's not how I picture her in my head.**


	3. Finding her

"I'se getting worried Jack, Lucky still ain't back."

"Kay Mush, who else's goin?'

Rounds of "me"s went through the bunkroom and most of the newsies got up to search for their missing companion. Kloppman shook his head as the boys filed out of the Lodging House, wondering what they were up to. Night was falling and it was not a good time to be out in the city, who knows what you might run into, especially if you're a young girl.

"Blink and Skittery, you'se goin' to take the west side along with me. Itey, Bumlets, Swifty and Boots, you'se goin' that way. Snitch, Race, David and Les is heading thata way,"

That continued until all the newsies that wanted to go were divided amongst areas of Manhattan. At Jack's "Let's go," everyone headed off into the city.

**Hihihihihih**

Blink and Skittery and Jack walked through the streets and allyways, finding nothing that could help find Lucky. It had started to drizzle as they walked on and that made the night seem very gloomy. Streetlights shone softly on the streets and slightly illuminated their way. People had mostly all gone to bed and turned off their lights and locked their doors; the only ones out, it seemed, were the three boys.

"Where's you thinkin' she is?"

The other two newsies shrugged and Blink looked about with his good eye, "Dunno. You tink we'll find her soon?"

"Dunno"

The boys kept walking silently as the light rain fell on them and made small puddles on the ground.

**Nononono**

Mush, Crutchy, who had insisted to come along, Snipeshooter, and Snoddy had take the Northeastern area of Manhattan and were so far having as much luck as the other boys. They too were getting rain and glanced up at the sky glumly when they started getting wet.

"Greeaat!" Mush exclaimed sarcasticly, "das just what we need!"

"Well, maybe it'll let up soon," someone suggested. Just as the misguided boy said those words it started raining harder.

"Augh!"

"Good goin'"

"Wonderful idea there!"

Someone slapped him upside the head and he glared at them for a minute before agreeing, "I'se an idiot!"

"Uh huh!"

"Well…"

"You'se jus' noticin'?"

**Gugugugugugu**

Jake had somehow gotten to go by himself to the Eastern side, near where Bronx, Queens and Manhattan come close together. He was pretty lonely and decided to hum to himself as he watched the streets for the missing girl. Making it to his destination, he waved politely to a couple of ladies, who were running from the rain and paid him no mind.

"Ok, den"

He saw a couple scabbers and considered soaking them but remembered he was on a mission of sorts. He trudged through the semi muddy and soaked ground of Manhattan's streets, wishing the rain would let up soon, and tried to find someone to help him. Seeing some officers on horseback up ahead, Jake decided to give it a shot; he hadn't done anything _really_ wrong recently, so why would they arrest him?

"Scuse me, officers?"

The officers turned around on their horses to look down at the wet boy in front of them. They glanced at each other before giving him their full attention. They knew that newsboys stayed as far from them as possible unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Yes, son?" one of them asked, "What do you need?"

"My friend, sir; she's missing. Could you help me find her?"

The officers looked shocked; a _girl_ was missing? They had no idea that newsboys befriended _girls_. Their understanding was that newsboys hung out with newsboys; that was it. Wait, maybe they sold papers to a girl and talked with her… yeah, that had to be it.

"Well, son, what does she look like?" The officer got out a pad of paper to write information down, and Jake told him.

**Cicicicicici**

"Ungh"

Lucky blearily opened her eyes to find herself seemingly alone in the ally. She winced as she moved to get up; those guys sure play rough. _It seems deserted_ she thought and wondered where they went after they attacked her. _Probably back to Bronx, _she rolled her eyes despite the pain, _it's probably best to get out of here now, huh?_ With the knowledge they might come back, she forced herself up and started walking back to where she thought the LH was. _I'se goin' to get lost, I'll bet. You jus' wait and see! Wait, who am I talkin' to? Great,_ Lucky rolled her eyes once more, _I'se goin' crazy or somethin'. Ain't that jus' wonderful!_

Lucky kept trying to make her vision focus but it wouldn't seem to cooperate with her; it would be clear for a second then blurry and swaying the next. She was also pretty sure she wasn't walking quite straight either. Lucky stumbled and fell onto the cobblestone streets, splashing a puddle of water all over her and the street. She grimaced when she realized she skinned one knee and the other had gotten cut on the stone street. _Keeps on getting' better an' better._

**Tetetetetetet**

Jake had left the officers after they got all the information they needed and continued walking through the city. The rain had lightened to a drizzle again and it made a mist in the light of the streetlights, and the wind had become cool and soft. Jake saw a shadowy figure in front of him, a little ways away, and tried to make out who or what it was. From his point of view it looked like a bum who had a little too much to drink that night. They were stumbling and fell once or twice as they got nearer to him. _That's too small to be a guy,_ he realized, _unless it's from some country were the guys are short. Maybe… _ Jake started running to catch up to the person and just as he came up, the person stumbled once more and fell over a hole in the road.

"Crud"

"Hey, Jake"

Jake knelt down next to Lucky and looked her over; she was bleeding and cut in quite a few places, bruised in more and from the looks of it, she had a concussion. She looked about ready to pass out as she lay on the ground next to him. He picked her up bridal style and headed back to the Lodging House.

"What… where d'you come from?" Jake asked as he walked quickly down the streets.

Lucky pointed the direction they came from, "little dat way"

They passed the officers who gave them a small wave and offered to take them to wherever they need to go. Jake agreed and handed the now unconscious Lucky to the taller officer and got on the horse of the shorter one. They rode in silence for most of the way before one of the officers asked, "What happened?"

Jake shook his head in reply, "Dunno"

**Vovovovov**

At the Lodging House, most of the boys had gathered after finding no Lucky. They were surprised, relived and worried when Jake showed up with two officers and an unconscious Lucky.

"Thanks misters!" The officers waved and headed off on the horses.

"What happened?"

"We need to get 'er on the couch"

"She's bleedin'!"

"Really?"

"Dat hadda hurt!"

"You'se dummies, ya know dat?"

"Move you idiots!"

The boys helped Kloppman clean her off and let her sleep on the couch by the fireplace in one of the downstairs rooms. The two newest newsies, Pup and Tips hung around and helped where needed, seeing that Kloppman and the other boys had it mostly figured out. They later gathered in the bunkroom to talk about what happened and why.

"She basically said she was near Bronx when I found 'er"

The guys thought for a moment and someone said, "Why's she goin' there?" Murmurs of "Yeah…" and "Don't know" filled the room momentarily. Jack stood up and everyone turned their attention to him, "I'se tinkin we go to Bronx tomorrow and ask 'em 'bout it! Who's with me?" As the room filled with sounds of agreement, they all failed to notice one person watching and smirking from the shadows.


	4. Meeting with Bronx

The boys left for Bronx just as the sun rose. They didn't go get their papers or anything, they just left. Mush and Skittery stayed to watch Lucky and some other newsies stayed and sold papes but the streets of Manhattan were mostly empty of newsies.

The newsies arrived, with Jack in the lead, at the Bronx Lodging House for boys and found it to be completely empty. Race walked upstairs, Boots checked in their eating area and in all, the boys split up to try and find a Bronx newsie. There appeared to be none left in the entire building, which was odd. There are usually a few newsies who are sick, don't need money, or are just being lazy, who stick around in the Lodging Houses. Jack stood in the entrance of the Lodging House, curious as to why no one was there. He snapped out of his thoughts when someone called to him.

"What?"

"There ain't no one here, Jack," Snipeshooter offered, "Dey disappeared or sumpen'"

"Huh, now where could dey be?"

Nobody seemed to have any clue, so they voted to go search the city in groups; no one wanted to be caught along in Bronx, they'd think you were trespassing.

**Zazazazaza**

"Do you have an ace?"

"Go fish"

"You have any fives?"

"Here"

"Thanks, any sevens?"

"Naw, go fish"

"…..This is boring"

Mush and Skittery had been amusing themselves by playing Go Fish with some of Race's cards that they found under his bunk; it was getting boring. They were waiting for Lucky to wake up and they were hoping it was soon. They got their wish as she stirred and looked over at the two very bored boys.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Both boys jumped, not expecting Lucky to be awake. They landed back on the floor and Skittery clutched his chest dramatically.

"Don't do dat!"

"Yeah, you scared the livin' daylights outa us!"

Lucky smirked and eased herself up, off the couch so she was standing next to them. The LH was almost completely silent and it gave off an eerie feel to the place. Lucky walked around a bit, rather stiffly, with the two newsies following her. She looked down at herself and, seeing that she was wrapped up in bandages, gave a small groan of discomfort and annoyance. Mush and Skittery looked at each other, not knowing what to do, them Mush offered, "The rest of dem went out to Bronx. Is dat where you got beat up?"

Lucky looked taken aback at his blunt words for a minute, then nodded her head, changed her mind, and shook her head. The newsies were confused and could not comprehend what she meant; where did she get "beat up"?

"Wha-"

Lucky grinned sheepishly and said, "I got soaked by Bronx but I was in Manhattan when I did."

"Oohh"

**Gegegegege**

"Jack Kelly, how nice to see ya."

Jack had paired up with David, Pup, and Tips and had just found the leader of Bronx, Dodger.

"So, to what do I owe this _wonderful_ meeting?"

Jack stepped up with a glare on his face and fists balled up ready for a fight, "Some of your newsies came to Manhattan an' soaked one of mine. You know we don' do dat"

Dodger chuckled lightly and stepped in front of the small group, and looking Jack directly in the eye said, "My newsies do whatever dey want; I'se ain't stoppin' 'em"

"Well, dey was in MY city, so tell 'em to stay out."

"What," a group of Bronx newsies gathered around and behind Dodger, "You'se all tinkin we go 'round soakin' newsies? We ain't that type."

David stepped up next to Jack and watched Dodger closely, "Your newsies soaked Lucky last night. Why would they go soak a girl?"

Dodger recoiled as if someone punched him in the face, "We ain't soakin' no girls"

"Well it sure looked like you did last night"

"I swear, we ain't soakin' no girls"

Jack still looked ready to beat someone up, but David pulled him and the two smaller newsies away, before Jack could start a brawl. Dodger gave a small wave and turned his back to the boys. Pup thought he noticed Tips nod to Dodger and Dodger to Tips before they left, but he checked again and everyone was walking away. He thought about mentioning it to Jack, but he seemed to mad right now.

**Jijijijiji**

All the Manhattan newsies had gathered and arrived back home, at the Lodging House to find a note pinned to the door with a pocket knife; it was addressed to Lucky.

The note read:

_Lucky,_

_Sorry bout you getting soaked, the 'hattan newsies told us. Stupid bummers live near there. Thanks for tellin us bout their visit; we wouldn't have known another way._

_Your pals from Bronx_

"Why did they send Lucky a note?" asked Pup.

"No idea," Jack walked into the building with the others behind him, "but I'se gonna ask her"

They walked to the room where Lucky was put and found Mush and Skittery dozing and both holding cards that looked strangely like Race's favorite ones that were hidden under his bed. No Lucky was to be found. Race went up the stairs to check if his cards were still there and muttering something about "those idiots'll be sorry", and Jack nudged both boys awake. They jumped up and Mush shouted, "Lucky!" then they calmed down when they realized that it wasn't the girl who woke and startled them.

"Hey Jack! Watcha find?"

"Dis" Jack shoved the paper at the formerly sleeping newsies and glanced around at the few newsies still left in the room. The couch, fireplace and the small bookshelf were there and the windows were wide open, letting light into the small, unlit room, but there was no sign of the girl to whom the letter was addressed.

"You know where she's at?"

Neither Mush nor Skittery had any idea, so everyone decided to wait till she got home later. No one wanted to go searching for her; they were too tired.

**Bebebebe**

It was nearing twelve when Lucky returned home; she had been out visiting Feather, despite how hard it was to walk. She had a great time, too! Lucky was surprised to find some of the guys waiting up for her in the entrance area of the LH. For the first few moments after she walked in, everyone was silent. It wasn't that comfortable silence that settles after you enjoy a good laugh with a friend, no. It was the awkward silence where nobody knows what to say or do for a bit until someone decides to break it by doing something humiliating. In short, it was silent and Lucky was lost to why. Jack stood up along with Mush, Boots and Jake and he gave her the note.

"What's dat 'bout?"

Lucky read it and her eyes were full of confusion by the time she handed back to Jack.

"I have no idea. I didn't even know you were goin' to Bronx 'till Mush and Skits tol' me"

Jack gave a grunt and looked at the paper in his hand.

"Dey said dey ain't hittin' no girl. You'se shoah it's dem?"

"Yeah I'se shoah" Lucky's eyes had a spark in them that dared Jack Kelly to disagree, "I'se _shoah_!"

Another moment of silence followed this before Lucky huffed and walked up to her room in the attic. The other newsies stared at Jack, trying to find his reason for not trusting her.

"Jus' in case," he told them, "you can't be to shoah with all the trouble Bronx's causin'"

But Lucky knew that Jack Kelly did not trust her much anymore and there might be some more boys who agreed with him. From the top of the stairs of the bunkroom, she had heard all that was discussed below and she wondered if she would have to find a new job soon.


	5. Later on

The next month was an awkward one for the newsies. Jack and a couple others didn't really trust Lucky after that one letter and more things came up, things that seemed suspicious. To add on, Lucky avoided the boys as much as possible; sometimes they forgot that she lived in the same building with them. In all it wasn't a good month.

Eventually the boys started warming up again toward Lucky and she stopped avoiding them. However, Jack and Lucky strayed when the other entered the room as if they carried the plague. Soon there were only two that really distrusted Lucky and they were Jack and Tips; she was wary of them too.

Denton was like a father figure to her and Kloppman was like her grandfather, and the boys were her brothers.

So life progressed on and seemed mostly normal, excluding the occasional suspicious activity, hostility, and avoidance.

**Yiyiyiyi**

"Ssshhhh!"

It was the dead of night and Lucky was at Sheepshead, trying to take Feather Song out for a run on the track. Apparently the horse was a "vicious animal" to most people, but she had just seemed to take a liking to Lucky, which was good…for Lucky at least.

"We can only go a few rounds, Kay?"

Feather Song snorted in reply and Lucky took that to mean she understood. She nodded, hopped on the horse and they trotted out to the track. Lucky nudged Feather's flanks with her heels and the pair began their run around the track. Lucky stuck one hand up in the air as the horse ran, keeping the other holding on to the mane. An enormous smile that just about split her face came upon Lucky as she grew comfortable on Feather's bare back. She stuck her other hand up and held on tightly with her legs. Feather Song shook her mane and whinnied, showing her excitement as well. The two midnight adventurers kept this up until Feather Song got tired and daybreak appeared on the horizon. After placing her in her stall, Lucky waved goodbye to Feather Song and left for the distribution center.

Not surprisingly, she was the first one there, even though she was as tired as can be. Lucky waited for a while and soon saw a newsboy coming up to meet her. It was Tips, who seemed ahead of the other guys. They nodded to acknowledge each other and sat there in silence for a moment. Lucky looked up and saw Tips staring at her and the moment was broken.

"What?"

He looked away, "Nuthin'"

The others arrived quickly and everyone joked around as the circulation bell rang and got their papes. Lucky walked a ways with Snipeshooter and Boots then waved 'bye' and went her own way.

**Zozozoz**

"Nude corpse found in backyard! Mysterious murder at large! Thank you miss. Baby born with a tail in Harlem! Drunk man goes on a killing rampage! Kills twenty children!"

Lucky took the money from the buyers and continued shouting out headlines. At midday it was crowded on the streets and everyone was willing to buy whatever nonsense headlines she shouted out. Lucky stopped to chat with Jake and Crutchy who had just met up and they compared headlines and earnings. Crutchy had the most then Lucky then Jake. Of course, that gave Lucky the perfect excuse to play around with Jake about earning money.

"TWEEET!"

The three kids jumped and turned around, watching an officer chasing Jack down the street.

"Get back here you ruffian! You good for nothin' street rat!"

Jake, Crutchy, and Lucky cheered Jack on and Lucky jumped up and down, yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Go Jack!"

"COME ON, RUN, LOSE 'EM!"

"Run Jack, run!"

The officer glared at the kids and returned to running after the other boy. The three newsies laughed and thought of the outcome of the situation.

"I think Jack's gonna lose 'em an' return wit' 'is gold pocket watch!"

"Naw, he's gonna get caught an' den 'e'll escape, _den_ come back wit' da pocket watch."

" He's commin' back wit' out da watch and wit' out getting' caught."

"Nu-uh, he's doin' what I'se said"

"No way; what I'se said"

"Nu-uh"

"Yu-huh"

"You'se actin' like little kids, you'se knows dat?"

"Shut up Crutchy!"

**Rererere**

Lucky went back to the Lodging House late at night and found most of the boys missing; those that were there were asleep in their bunks. She decided to wait in the first room for everyone to return, so she took a seat on the stairs and waited. Forty five minutes, at least, had passed before a parade of boys entered with Snipeshooter unconscious. Lucky jumped up, shocked, to see what she could do.

"What _happened_!"

All she got in return were glares directed at her and everyone muttering about what to do. He was bruised and beat up, all bloody and broken looking. Lucky noticed that his shoulder seemed to be dislocated and his shirt was in shreds. He was put on the couch that Lucky had been on and everyone started to put bandages on his wounds. His head was bleeding so one of the boys got a damp cloth and tried to clean it, along with his other cuts. Someone popped his shoulder back in place and he gave a grunt and winced, but stayed unconscious. After he was fixed up as best as he could be, Jack and a few others turned on Lucky.

"Why?"

"What were you _thinkin_?"

"I'm gonna kill 'er!"

"What was the point!"

More shouted accusations, but Lucky had tuned them out. She was mad that they were blaming her and not even trying to listen to what she wanted to say, although that was probably a good thing, considering what just might come out of her mouth if she had the chance.

"WHAT?" Lucky shouted over all the voices, "WHAT DID I DO?"

Most of the boys glared at her as she stood, red-faced, with her fists balled up. Jack came up to stand in front of her and glared.

"He said dat 'e saw a red-haired girl, after dey were leavin' 'em. Dat 'e saw you'se."

"I'se been here da whole time, waitin' on you'se. I'se didn't soak no one!"

The two looked like opponents facing off before the match began.

" 'e said 'e saw you'se!"

"An' I don' care; I'se here da whole time!"

There was silence as Lucky and Jack stared each other down and as some of the boys glared at Lucky.

"We'll talk 'bout dis tomorrow."

At Jack's word, everyone but Lucky headed upstairs to their bunks. A few boys gave her 'I'm sorry' looks and she nodded slightly, grateful that someone believed her.

Lucky turned when she heard someone on the stairs and found Tips to be the one. She turned her back to him and asked, "What d'you want?"

Tips smiled and walked down the rest of the stairs. He came and stood next to Lucky, who had her arms crossed and was looking at Snipeshooter.

"Dey ain't gonna belive you'se for much longer. Soon you'se gonna be outta 'ere an' Bronx'll 'ave Manhattan."

Lucky whirled around and stared at the Bronx newsie.

"What did you'se say?"

"You'se heard me"

"So I'se the only one in your way?"

"In a way, I'se suppose"

"You'se _cannot_ 'ave Manhattan!"

Tips stepped forward to where they were almost nose to nose.

"Who's gonna believe you'se; your leader hates you'se; see how well you'se getting' on now."

Lucky stared, open- mouthed as Tips walked back up to the bunkroom. He was right; no one would believe her; she'd have to leave.


	6. Leaving

**Race, Mush, Skittery, Les, David, Crutchy, Blink, Specs, Jake, Spot and most of Brooklyn still believe Lucky and are still her friends.**

**Jojojoj**

The morning rolled around and the atmosphere in the Lodging House was tense. Kloppman had gone to buy some food, so the only people in the LH were newsies. Lucky hadn't slept very much that night because she was wondering where she would go after she left. She still hoped that she could stay, but she knew that she had a slim chance.

Early in the morning, she got up and waited by the stairs for everyone else to wake up and come downstairs. Race, Mush, Skittery, Crutchy, Blink, Jake, and Specs still believed her and came down earlier than the other newsies. All of them discussed ways of trying to convince Jack to let her stay, but everyone knew that he was pretty set on the idea.

"If 'e kicks you'se out, den we'se all headin' ta Brooklyn"

Lucky stared at Mush, "You'se don' 'ave ta go; stay 'ere"

Race, Blink and Jake shook their heads as everyone else looked on uncertainly,

"You'se don't understand, Jack's not actin' like 'emself any more; 'e ain't our leader"

Lucky nodded, she could understand that part. Something had changed in Jack and he wasn't the happy leader he was earlier. She only hoped that he would go back to his happy self after she left. As Lucky thought of that, the other guys had started coming downstairs. Some of them sent glares in Lucky's direction and some just ignored her. Jack stood at the first step of the stairs and looked down at Lucky.

"You'se can't stay"

Lucky stared at the speaker of those blunt words, knowing she would be leaving now.

"Why don't you'se believe me?"

"Der's been plenty of tings dat show you'se a Bronx newsie, dis last one proves it"

"You can't prove sometin' dat's not true!"

"Yeah, Jack, let 'er stay"

"Fine," Jack paused, "we'll take a vote. Those who say go raise your hands"

The majority of the hands were raised and Jack smirked at Lucky. Half of Lucky felt her heart shatter; she was hoping more believed her, but the other half knew that this was coming. All those who wanted Lucky to stay, all seven that were there, shouted in defiance. Lucky sighed; she didn't want to stay where not many wanted her, but at the same time she didn't want to leave her home and newest family.

"Fine. But it's your loss"

Lucky headed out the door; she had no need to go and pack up because she had already planned for this to happen. Seven voices saying 'bye' were heard and then the owners followed Lucky out the door.

**Cececec**

Lucky walked through the streets with the seven boys following her. She waved to the people she knew and found Denton and Kloppman and told them bye. Soon they headed over the bridge and into Brooklyn to try and find Spot. He was sitting by the docks as if he knew they were coming and when they arrived he waved and jumped down from his post.

"What brings you 'ere?"

Lucky stepped forward to tell him, feeling it was her fault that the boys needed a new place to stay.

"I'se kicked out an' dey followed. Can dey stay 'ere?"

Spot looked at the boys then back at Lucky and surprise was clearly written on his face. He agreed to let them stay as long as they could sell and were willing to learn how to use a slingshot.

"But what 'bout you'se?"

Lucky had started walking off, but turned around again at Spot's words.

"I'se goin' to Sheepshead if any you'se want to say goodbye."

The seven former Manhattan newsies and Spot joined Lucky on her way to the racetrack. The walk there was silent for the most part except for Spot wanting to know what happened. Lucky made sure the boys would tell the Jacobs family and tell them that she'll miss them. They arrived at Sheepshead and the boys wondered why they were there.

"Come on an' I'll show you'se"

They all ventured into the area that Feather Song was in and when the newsboys saw her, they all stepped back. Lucky kept on walking until she was right at Feather's stable. Race decided to be the brave one and grabbed her arm and pulled her slightly back, only stopping when Feather whinnied and snorted warningly at him.

"_What are you'se doin'?"_

"I have a plan, a probably stupid one, an' I agreed to get 'er out!"

Lucky unlatched the stable door and let Feather Song out. The horse was ecstatic! She jumped, trotted and ran around until she made it out the doors. If you were in with the newskids you could hear yelling and shouting from outside. They all ran to find the horse and they saw people running away from what they thought was a crazy and vicious horse. Lucky laughed at them and hopped on Feather's back.

"Bye guys!"

The boys waved as Lucky rode away on Feather Song and some shook their heads in disbelief.

**Papapa**

"Wooo Hooo! Go Feather, Go!"

The horse and the girl raced down the streets of Brooklyn, avoiding the people staring at them and trying not to run anyone over. They crossed the bridge then ran through Manhattan as they got farther and farther from their old homes. The two were having the time of their lives as they raced down street after street. Lucky urged Feather to go faster and the horse happily obliged. They raced on and on until they made it to a city that Lucky did not know and Feather Song got tired.

"How 'bout we stop 'ere for da night?"

Feather Song seemed to agree and Lucky pulled out her little bit of money and found a small house to stay at.

An elderly couple lived there and they had a small stable in the back where Feather stayed. Lucky gave them her pay and offered to work for Feather Song's stay. She spent the rest of the evening cleaning the house, cooking, doing some laundry, which she did not particularly care for, and then went to bed. She knelt down by her bed to pray and as she got in bed a few lyrics from a Church song came into her head;

"_Do not be afraid, I am with you._

_I have called you each by name. _

_Come and follow Me;_

_I will bring you Home. _

_I love you and you are Mine."_

Lucky added another bit to her prayer as she said, "God, I don't know where home is anymore. Please lead me to my home on Earth. God, I still love them like my brothers, so what do I do? Love You, Amen"

With those words, Lucky pulled her covers up and fell asleep.

**Wewewe**

The next morning, after saying goodbye to the couple, Lucky and Feather Song headed out once more. They eventually came to a large field and Lucky knew it was time to tell her friend goodbye. They stood with the sun above them and a city a ways behind them and made no sound. Lucky hugged the horse around the neck tightly and Feather leaned her head on Lucky. They pulled away and Lucky wiped away some tears that had made the way down her cheek.

"_Good bye," _Lucky all but whispered.

Feather Song nudged the girl and then trotted off toward her freedom. Lucky wiped away a few more tears, smiled, and waved to her friend. Lucky felt a change suddenly and started waving as big as she could with a large smile upon her face.

"Bye Feather Song!"

Feather did not turn her head or even slow down from her canter, but she whinnied loud and clear to show that she was finally free.

Lucky watched the horse disappear over some hills, then started walking to find another job and a new life.

**Nenene**

**This would be the last chapter, but I have an idea for the next one. It will probably be pretty short but I think I'll put it in anyway! **


	7. The newsies

**This will be the last chapter of this story and it's probably going to be shorter than the other ones. Apparently 'Higgins' is Irish, so I'm assuming that Race is Irish.**

**Lololo**

Spot had somewhat gotten used to having the other newsies there. He was still not used to Crutchy as optimism like his was rare in Brooklyn. He liked Racetrack and Mush alright, though. All the others were good to stay or good to go in his opinion.

He managed to teach most of the 'Hattan newsies how to use and shoot a slingshot. However, there were some who couldn't shoot or aim right. He almost wanted to give up on them, but Spot Conlon never gives up.

He wouldn't say it, but he missed Lucky; she was like his little sister or younger cousin that occasionally came over. She loved coming to Brooklyn and hanging out with the newsies there and playing on the docks. Sometimes he even let her sell there, but no one knew about that and he planned to keep it that way.

The day after she left he went to Manhattan to see what was going on there and to tell The Walking Mouth and Les what happened. Manhattan had changed. Not to the point than a non-newsie could tell, but it had changed.

**Veveve**

Skittery missed Lucky; he had no problem saying it. She was his partner-in-crime and his little sister. On her good days and his bad, they contradicted each other; he was the grouchy pessimist and she was the free-spirited optimist. That could get very annoying very quickly. She enjoyed a good chase from the bulls and narrowly escaping jail, hence the partner-in-crime part.

Life in Brooklyn was harder and rougher. Nevertheless, it was pretty good. Spot taught them how to shoot a slingshot, but he just couldn't aim it right. He got a couple Brooklyn newsies mad at him for black eyes, but hey, it wasn't _completely _his fault. Lucky would have been laughing her head off at the one time he hit the wrong guy. He was running through all of Brooklyn, trying to the the guy off his tail; he still watches his back warily.

**Hohohoh**

Blink was mostly an optimist. He still hoped that Lucky would come back; he still hoped Jack would be normal again but he also hoped they would leave soon. Brooklyn was not the greatest place to live if you've lived in Manhattan all your life. Sure, Manhattan has its bad parts and times, but Brooklyn was worse. Now, don't go thinking that Blink was a scaredy cat; he wasn't. He just liked Manhattan better.

Lucky was his fellow optimist, except she was usually always an optimist. They enjoyed bugging Skittery on his grumpy days and all the others any other day. He still didn't get why no one liked waking up in the early morning and starting it with a pillow fight; that was fun! He sure had some great ideas and a good partner to go along with them!

**Tututut**

Les had two bigger sisters, only one was not related to him though. Apparently most everyone thought Lucky was their sister, so he fit right in with the sister thing.

Lucky was fun. She would go and drag him outside and play in the rain while everyone told him to stay inside. She sometimes acted his age, which was about four years younger than she is, at least he was told. She would play sword fight with him and make up other games as well. She was nice to sell with too. She was a good actor because she convinced most people that they were siblings, and she was twelve and he was seven; sometimes six if they were old people.

He agreed with David, something had changed in Manhattan. It was sometimes less friendly and Jack seemed oblivious to the Bronx newsies that he kept seeing.

He wanted to ride a horse like that and go racing through all of Manhattan. David kept telling him no though, and Sarah just shook her head. He bets that Lucky would've let him though, along with the old, happy Jack. Yeah, that'd be fun!

**Pipipi**

Race felt like he lost a family member. Lucky had told him that she was part Irish and then he was sure she was his little sister. Not like his long lost sister who just now found him, but like an unrelated sibling. If that even makes sense.

He taught her how to play cards and gamble, which probably isn't what a girl should know, but she didn't care and neither did he. She was pretty dang good, but of course, he was still the reigning champion. He showed her how to tell the good racehorses from the bad and he got her into Sheepshead Bay, even though girls weren't allowed to gamble. Come to think of it, he probably taught her a lot of thing that it wasn't good for _proper_ girls to know… oh well. He may have taught her some Irish cuss words, but that was only if she had been listening in

He was hoping that she would come back soon so the eight of them, plus Spot, David, and Les could band together against Bronx. He knows that Tips is the traitor; he's seen him make conversations with the trespassing Bronx newsies on Manhattan soil. But still.

**Fififi**

That night in Brooklyn, Racetrack watched all the newsies, snoring in their bunks for a moment, before looking up at the stars and finding constellations in the sky.

"Can't a fellow, get any sleep 'ere?" he muttered and tried to block out their snoring again, "You'se worse dan Manhattan"

Lifting his head from under his pillow, he sighed and asked God to get Lucky back here real soon.

_But if it's better der, where she's at, den let 'er stay. _He paused in his prayer and reconsidered, _Kiddo, come back home soon; we'se used to havin' a sister._

**The End**


End file.
